Happy Birthday Llenn!
by shanejayell
Summary: Set just after the Gun Gale Online anime. Elsa finds out it's Karen's birthday...


As Karen recovered from the kiss, Goshi remembered something Miyu had said on the ride over to the club. "Miss Kanzaki, it is also Karen's birthday tomorrow." he noted.

Elsa blinked, "WHAT!?"

"Oh dear...," Karen whimpered.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Karen/Llenn! ** (A Gun Gale Online fanfiction.)

The next day, late afternoon...

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING WITH THIS?" Karen demanded as she and Miyu walked together. Well, Miyu was keeping a firm grip on Karen's arm and making her come along.

"Because it's fun," Miyu answered cheerfully. "Besides, it's a PARTY. Why not?"

"I barely know her!" Karen complained.

Miyu gave her a look, "You've been playing Gun Gale side by side for months."

"Well, yeah, but..." Karen trailed off uncomfortably.

On a fundamental level, Karen really wondered if she knew Pito/Elsa at all. The in-game persona of Pito was WILDLY different than Elsa presented herself in real life. Which was the real person? Was neither real? She had no idea.

"If you are really concerned, leave a message with your sister about where you are and when you expect to go. They can call if something comes up," Miyu said reasonably.

Karen puffed out a sigh, "I'm being rediculous, aren't I?"

"A little," Miyu teased.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" Karen pouted.

Miyu just laughed.

They reached the address where they had been messaged to go. It was a nightclub, with a blinking neon sign and, oddly, Goshi waiting out front. There was also a line of women looking at him with hostility, oddly enough.

"Ladies," Goshi smiled as he said, "Elsa is waiting for you inside. I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours."

"You're not joining us?" Miyu asked curiously.

"It's a lesbian club," Goshi explained deadpan, then strode off.

Karen looked at Miyu, "WHAT."

"Come on," Miyu said firmly as they went into the nightclub called Arisugawa's Locket.

They were met by a pretty woman in a maid outfit, who lead them to the table Elsa reserved. And the bar was FULL of attractive women in the strangest outfits. There were women in dresses and suits, in what looked like rubber and latex, and even costumes like Gun Gale Online characters.

"That is HOT," Miyu blinked.

"Come on. No leering at the strange women," Karen dragged Miyu along this time.

Amusingly the leered at womn just winked back.

"Hey!" Elsa waved from her table.

"Hey!" Miyu grinned back, "I like this club."

"You two are dangerous together," Karen grumpily said, sitting down in one of the seats, Miyu taking the other.

"Thank you for coming," Elsa smiled sincerely at Karen.

Karen fought back a blush. "Miyu kind of kidnapped me," she admitted.

"Then thank you too," Elsa nodded to Miyu.

"Think nothing of it," Miyu laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me...," Elsa waved and several staff emerged, carrying a cake.

"Oh no...," Karen whimpered while Miyu grinned.

"Happy birthday to yooooou, Happy birthday to yoooooouuuuu," the group of women, and several random customers, all sang with enthusiasm if no real talent. They set the cake down, the twenty candles burning brightly.

"Blow out the candles!" Elsa grinned.

"You are evil," Karen sighed. She was poked by Miyu too, and took a deep breath, then blew as hard as she could.

"Way to go!" Miyu cheered.

"Did you make a wish?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I didn't think about it," Karen admitted sheepishly.

"Ha," Miyu smiled. "Well, let's dish up the cake first...," she mused.

They shared cake and ate, then talked. Miyu quickly ended up out on the dance floor with a pretty lady, while Elsa and Karen chatted.

"This might be a bit rude," Karen mused as she sipped a non-alcoholic cocktail, "but I noticed you don't act around me like you do with Goshi."

Elsa looked at her blankly a moment, then began to laugh softly.

"What?" Karen asked.

"I treat Goshi the way I do because that's what he's into," Elsa explained, quite amused. "I'm a good judge of character... and I wouldn't do that if the person involved didn't want it."

Karen nodded thoughtfully, "I see."

Elsa leaned forward as she purred, "I look forward to learning what you like."

Karen blushed pink, "You will NOT..."

Elsa just grinned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"WHY are we doing a party in Gun Gale Online too?" Llenn complained as they walked up to a packed bar in Glocken.

"Because not everyone could attend your party in real life," Pitohui said, the taller woman dragging Llenn this time.

"I can't imagine many people online would care," Llenn muttered.

Pito snorted. "Oh really...?" she murmured.

"Huh?" Llenn wondered as they entered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LLENN!" the huge mob roared

"Eeep," Llenn yelped.

Most of the losers from the last Squad Jam were there, along with various fans and such. There was much eating and drinking, and many folks offered Llenn drinks and such.

"Happy birthday," M said calmly, the mountain of a man smiling faintly.

"Hey!" Clarence smiled, the androgynous woman smiling as she added, "Happy birthday. Any chance of a birthday kiss?"

"Oh hell no," Pito glowered.

"Eeep," Clarence backed away quickly.

Fuka had arrived too, the blonde beaming. "I was surprised at how many folks said they wanted to come," she said.

"You and Pito set this up?" Llenn asked with a frown.

"With some help," M nodded.

"Well, thank you," Llenn blushed.

"I can't believe you're just a kid," David noted, the leader of Team Memento Mori shaking his head wryly. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Llenn shook his hand.

Various groups paid their respects, inclding the crazed machine gunners ZEMAL. "You had me pinned down in the first Squad Jam," Llenn noted, "before the military team wiped you out."

"That was still awesome though," several ZEMAL members agreed.

Various people offered their congradulations, including Shirley of the KKHC team, who GLARED at Pito while she did it.

"I think she's still cranky at you," Llenn noted.

"Well, assuming there's a Squad Jam 3, we can settle it then," Pito shrugged casually.

Fuka ended up out on the dance floor, and Llenn and Pito took over a quiet corner table. "One think that I like about VR," Llenn noted as she ate more cake, "you can eat all you want and not gain any weight."

"Yeah, M would be lecturing me on overeating," Pito agreed. She looked across the table at Llenn, "You know I intend to get you in bed, right?"

Llenn choked on her drink. "That's blunt!" she said as she recovered.

Pito just smirked. She dropped her voice, "Is it true I stole your first kiss?"

Llenn blushed again.

"If you can't be married because I dishonored you, I promise to take responsibility," Pito teased,

"M would have a cow," Llenn had to point out.

"I'd just give him to Fuka," Pito shrugged casually.

"There's a scary mental image... Fuka as a dominatrix," Llenn shuddered.

Pito winked, "I bet you'd look good in leather."

"Eep," Llenn blinked.

End?

Notes: Just a short bit. It occurred to me that Goshi knew Karen's birthday from the car trip, so why not bring it up to Elsa?


End file.
